Okay, now I'm a believer
by jenny sherman
Summary: Melinda and Delia have a fight; at the end of the argument Melinda makes a wish. When the wish comes true how will Delia cope with seeing the dead when Melinda’s gift is given to her? The evil spirits seize their chance to get rid of Melinda with Delia’s
1. Chapter 1

Okay, now I'm a believer

**Okay, now I'm a believer**

**Summary:**

Melinda and Delia have a fight; at the end of the argument Melinda makes a wish. When the wish comes true how will Delia cope with seeing the dead when Melinda's gift is given to her?

The evil spirits seize their chance to get rid of Melinda with Delia's help.

Chapter 1

Melinda and Delia were cleaning up the shop after a busy day; they were nearly ready to close. Melinda had mentioned that she had seen an old man's ghost attached to a very sad looking couple of women that day whilst she had been in the square.

"I hope that you are not going to ask them if someone has just died" Delia asked as she wiped down the counter top.

"Well I wont put it quiet like that but I think that it is important to talk to them"

"It's obvious that someone died, they looked so distraught, the last thing that they need is more heartache" Melinda was getting tired of Delia trying to tell her how to do deal with her gift, as much as she loved her friend, sometimes she just drove her mad.

She stopped sweeping and looked up at Delia.

"Believe it or not, finding that your loved one has crossed over and is happy is a heeling feeling, it's best that they know otherwise the ghost will be wandering around forever"

"I didn't feel that great when you told me that Charlie was still here for all that time after he died, and I didn't get that healing feeling when you told me that he had supposedly crossed over, and what is so wrong with you leaving them alone and ignoring them" Melinda felt the sting in Delia's words over Charlie, that had been a tough week for both of them with Delia finding out about her powers and Melinda being on the receiving end of her anger. But not she was the one that was angry.

"You know what Delia I am sick of you talking about my life like you have the first clue what it is like, when other girls at school were worried about boys and grades I was hiding in fear of being labelled a freak and hiding from ghost that were following me around in my lessons making me look like a wacko. You have no idea what it is like to grow up with so many friends but be completely alone, I had no one that I could be truthful with, look what happened when I told you, you thought I was insane, I trusted you with this secret and you make me feel like a crazy person every time I tell you anything about a ghost. All my life I have been terrified of people finding out about me and then being locked away in a padded room" Melinda was crying now.

"Not only do I have to worry about all that but there is also the evil spirits that want me dead and want to hurt people I love, I just wish that you could live a week in my life to see if you could live with the fear of all that, then you could criticise what I do" Melinda threw the brush on the floor and grabbed her bag off the table.

"You can lock up, this freak is going home"

Melinda slammed the door behind her as she stormed out of the room. Delia stood there in silence for a few minutes. She had never realised that she had hurt her so much and she never realised how much she had going on in her head. It's not like she hadn't tried to believe Melinda about ghosts its just she wasn't read yet. Delia decided that she needed to see Melinda tonight and apologise to her friend.

Melinda didn't go home, she was too upset. Instead she drove to the cemetery. Parking up she walked across the dark cemetery to Andrea's grave, she sat down beside it and began to cry.

"Andrea, I miss you so much, you never had any doubt in me, as much as I love Delia she just doesn't want to believe, I don't know what to do, I don't think that I can be around her anymore, I just wish that she could experience my life" a strong wind blew across Melinda suddenly and Melinda wrapped her coat around her. Melinda put her hand on the headstone.

"I love you my friend" Melinda continued to cry as she talked to her friend about all the good times that they had, had.

Delia pulled up at Melinda's house but her car wasn't there. She knew that Jim was on late shift so she decided to try the only other place that she knew she would be.

When Delia pulled up at the cemetery she could see Melinda's car parked further up along the road. She got out and walked quietly towards Andrea's grave. She heard her friend talking about good times that they had shared before she died, she also heard Melinda crying.

Delia wasn't sure weather or not to intrude, then she heard something that made her heart hurt.

"I thought that I had found a great friend in Delia and I trusted her so much, I let her in just like you told me to do. I actually believe that you had sent her to me, but it didn't pay off, she thinks I am a crack pot, I don't think that I can do it again, I just can't let anyone else in. Its too painful"

Delia wanted so much to go to her friend and tell her that she was sorry but she didn't want her to think that she was feeling sorry for her after everything that she had just heard. Tomorrow she was apologised and make it up to her friend.

Melinda got in very late, so late that Jim came in not long after her. She told him what had happened and he had convinced her to give Delia another chance.

"Not everyone is like Andrea or Rick, some others need more time to come around. Just think that Delia has never believed in anything supernatural before, I think that she has come a long way. I have faith in her, you cant expect her to take it all in so quickly"

They had gone to bed and Jim's words echoed around in Melinda's head. After 10 minutes or so she fell into a deep sleep due to exhaustion.

In the morning she awoke to find Jim's arms around her.

"Good Morning" she said and kissed him on the nose.

"And how is my superhero wife today"

"Actually I am feeling really good, whish is unusual due to last night"

"I think that your right about Delia, I owe her an apology for shouting at her like that" She hugged him then jumped into the shower. After her long hot shower she came downstairs to find that Jim had made a lovely breakfast for her. As she began to eat she couldn't believe how good she felt, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her.

Delia decided to break the ice with Melinda's favourite Coffee so she stopped at the coffee shop before heading to the shop. When Melinda pulled up outside the shop she could see Delia walking around inside. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Delia came in from the other room with Mel's favourite coffee in her hand and smiled when she saw that Melinda had Delia's special brew in her hand.

"Great minds ehh" Delia said and walked slowly to, she hoped was still, her friend.

"Delia, look" Melinda started to say but Delia cut her off.

"Melinda, let me, I owe you an apology. I had no right to say those things to you; I think that you are the most amazing person that I have ever known. I never ever meant to ever make you feel that you were crazy, it's just that it was a big thing for me and I am still dealing with it and I hope that, that is okay with you" Delia fidgeted with her hands whilst she waited for Melinda's response.

"Delia, I owe you an apology too, I didn't mean to go off on one last night, and I had no right to shout at you or make you feel so guilty. The truth is that I suppose I was expecting you to be like Andrea but now I realise that everyone is different and I cannot push you to believe, you take your time sorting things out in your head. You are still my best friend and I still love you and if at some point in the future you become a believer then that would be great, but it is also okay if your not, I just want your friendship"

The girls hugged and had a few tears.

"I never knew that you worried about all that evil stuff so much, you never seem to let it bother you"

"It seems to be escalating and I am worried but I will deal with that another day"

"I am always here for you to talk to, remember that"

After the making up and the coffee drinking, the girls got back into their normal routine of opening the shop.

The door chime rang out as two women walked into the shop. Melinda was downstairs cataloguing a delivery they had received that morning. Delia watched them walk around the room, they looked so sad.

"If you need any help with anything just give me a shout," she said with her warm smile. The two women, who seemed to be mother and daughter, smiled at her and carried on looking around. Delia began to write down some things on an order form, when she looked up again she saw an old man standing in the corner looking at the two women.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in, if you need any help just ask okay" The man looked at her but didn't sat anything.

"I know dear you already mentioned that" Delia turned to look at the two ladies who were looking back at her oddly.

"I'm sorry I was talking to the gentlemen in the corner" The two women looked around.

"What gentlemen" Delia looked around to find that the man had disappeared.

"My mistake" Delia said and shook her head.

Melinda came upstairs

"Everything is fine with the delivery, how is" Melinda stopped when she saw the two ladies.

"What's the matter"?

"Those are the two ladies with the ghost haunting them" Delia went a little pale.

"Melinda, did this man have a blue jumper on and beige trousers, grey hair and a short moustache" Melinda looked at her friend.

"How do you know that"?

"Because I have just seen him standing over there in the corner, I even talked to him but he just looked at me without saying a word"

"Delia, I think that you have just seen your first ghost"

CHAPTER 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for you reviews _Thank you for you reviews and kind words. The next chapter will be here soon._ CHAPTER 2

The two women left the shop and Melinda looked strangely at Delia.

"I know you said that you were going to try but this is ridiculous, how come he showed himself to you all of a sudden"

"I don't know it was weird, he didn't look like I expected" Melinda frowned.

"What do you mean"?

"Well he looked normal, a little pale but normal"

"What were you expecting, ghosts in white sheets, zombies"

"A mixture of the two really"

"I wonder why he didn't come to me, normally they can sense me" Melinda looked at her nervous friend.

"Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost" Delia gave her a poke in the arm

"Oh ha ha, you're a real riot" Delia smiled and carried on with her work, every now and then she looked up to see if anyone was there.

The day went by without any further problems. When they left for the evening Melinda was still feeling really good. Delia however had developed a bad headache during the day; she didn't want to bother with Melinda with it.

When Melinda got home she saw Rick's car parked outside.

"Hello there" she said as she entered her house. Rick and Jim were sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Hiya honey" Jim said and jumped up off the couch and gave her a quick kiss, the whole time he never took his eyes off the screen.

"You two having fun" they both just nodded. It wasn't very often that Jim sat and watched a game so she let them have their fun whilst she made herself a sandwich.

"Oh honey I made you some lasagne, you just have to heat it up" Melinda smiled at her husband he defiantly was a catch.

The next day, Melinda's good feeling was still there. She made her way to work and found Delia waiting outside, she had some sunglasses on.

"Morning"

"Morning" Delia said in a strained tone.

"What's the matter"?

"I have had a headache since yesterday, nothing I have taken seems to touch it"

"Do you want to take the day off"?

"No, its okay, if I keep busy maybe it will take my mind off it"

The day was going well and Delia decided to grab some more stock from the basement. As she headed down there she began to hear people whispering.

"Melinda" she called and Mel came downstairs.

"What's up" Delia raised her eyebrows and looked at her with her hands in the air.

"You can't hear that" she said as she waved her arms around.

Mel listened for a while.

"What"

"The voices, the whispering" Melinda was beginning to get concerned about her friend now.

"Don't look at me that way I really can hear voices"

Suddenly Delia jumped and grabbed Melinda's hand. A ghost had appeared in the room. Actually he was an evil looking man with red eyes. Delia felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

"How come I can see him too" Melinda looked around at Delia.

"See who, there is no one here" Delia swung her head round to Melinda.

"Mel it's a ghost, an evil looking one too with red eyes and he is standing right there" Melinda looked around and began to panic.

"Ah Deliaaaaaa" said the ghost in a horrid voice that seemed to fill the room.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him. Melinda looked at Delia then at the empty space in front of them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Melinda asked

"Oh, I know everything about you Delia" Delia shuddered and Melinda put her arm around her, there was obviously something going on.

"We have made this happen Delia, so that you can lead us on the right path"

"What are you talking about" Delia asked confused

"In time, in time, it has been your destiny to join us"

"I don't believe you"

"You must, you have a major role to play in our future, and you have a specific task to complete before we can all be saved"

"Task, what task"

"You must kill Melinda Gordon"

The grip on Melinda's hand increased and Delia's eyes went wide.

"Delia, what's happening"?

"We will talk again soon" he said and laughed loudly before disappearing. Delia felt her heart in her chest beating so loudly; she turned to face her friend.

"What, what did he say to you"

"He said that he wants me to kill you" Melinda hugged her distraught friend as the realisation of what was going on began to sink in. She had lost her gift to Delia. She had no idea how this happened or why; she only knew that she had to help her friend by teaching her everything that she knew.

"Why would they want me to kill you" Delia said as she started to pace the basement.

"Because they have no power over me and have not been able to gain control over me, they are obviously trying a new tactic. How the hell did they give you my gift" Delia stopped pacing and looked at Melinda.

"Your gift, is that what you think they have done, aren't you angry, aren't you scared"

Melinda shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how I feel, I'm not scared as I know that you would never hurt me and no I'm not angry. I wondered why I have been feeling so good lately"

"And do you think that this is why I have been feeling so crap" Delia said rubbing her head.

"Okay, so how do we give your gift back to you" Melinda shrugged her shoulders again.

"Wait a minute, I take it that you do want it back" Melinda said yes and nodded her head but Delia didn't feel completely reassured.

"Okay we need to go and see Rick"

"Melinda and Delia what a lovely surprise, two beautiful woman in my office"

"Rick we have a major problem" she said as she sat down on his desk.

"Cant be that bad surely" he said smiling at them.

"I've lost my gift and Delia has acquired it" he looked at the two of them then looked at his calendar.

"No, it's not April fools day so I just don't get the joke"

"It's not a joke," Delia said almost shouting at him, which got his attention.

"Tell me everything that has happened"

Melinda and Delia recounted the last few days; Rick sat and listened to everything in silence. When they were finished he was unsure what to tell them.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, give me a few days to look into it and I will get back to you I promise" Delia looked angry.

"A few days"

"I'm sorry Delia, but I can't give you an answer straight away, its possible that you were given this gift to help you understand and believe, maybe all you have to do is cross over a ghost"

"The old man" they both said.

They girls left Rick's office and headed back towards the shop. When they entered the old man was waiting there.

"He's here Mel what do I do" Melinda looked around but then realised that she couldn't see him.

"Talk to him" she whispered. Delia looked at her.

"What do I say"?

"Ask him if he needs help, you can do this" Melinda pushed her forward slightly and watched her friend.

"Do you need help with something, would you like me to pass a message on for you" The old man looked at her.

"You need to tell tem to stop feeling guilty, you need to tell them to move on or she will make herself sick" Melinda could see Delia nodding and knew that the ghost was talking to her, Melinda realised that she didn't like the feeling of being on the outside.

"Okay, I will do that for you, can you cross over now" Melinda cringed at the sentence.

"Are you making fun of me, are you going to help me or not" shouted the old man and as she shouted a glass mirror shattered and fell to pieces on the floor. The ghost disappeared. Delia looked at Melinda.

"He has gone" Delia said and looked a little frightened.

"What did he say?" Melinda asked as she went to get the broom.

"He got angry, I think he thought that I was making fun of him"

"Well it did come across as a bit unfeeling" Delia looked hurt.

"You know what I am trying my best here, I am totally new to this. I tried to help the guy and he got angry and violent you know what, forget it" Delia said raising he hands in defeat.

"Delia, you cant just ignore him," Melinda shouted.

"Why not" Delia shouted back.

"Okay you think it's so easy to ignore them, isn't that what you are always telling me to do. Fine, lets see how you get on" Melinda was angry again, how could Delia ignore some one in need of help.

"I'm going to get us some coffees" Melinda walked out angrily and phoned Jim on her way to the coffee shop.

Jim answered the phone quickly.

"Hiya Mel, did you manage to make up with Delia"

"Yes but it has become more complicated now"

"Why what's wrong" Mel sat down on one of the bench's.

"Delia has my gift" Jim was silent for a few seconds.

"What exactly do you mean, she can see ghosts now too"

"No I mean that I can't see them but she can, Rick is working on it"

"Are you all right, do you want me to come over" Melinda smiled.

"I'm not sure how I feel, I won't be much longer as its nearly closing time, I will see you soon. I love you" Melinda hung up and headed for the coffee shop. She was worried about her and Delia's friendship things were so strained.

Delia's headache was getting worse. She walked around the shop rubbing her temples, when she looked out of the shop window she could see Mel sitting on a bench on her phone, probably to Jim. Mel got up and walked to the coffee shop. Delia kept looking outside at the square, she could see an old lady looking straight at her, Delia gasped when a man walked straight through her. This was just too much to take in.

When Melinda entered the shop Delia was already dressed to leave.

"Look Mel, I'm going to go home and get some rest"

"Delia, you cant just ignore this, believe me I have tried that over the years, he will find you" Delia just walked out and headed home. Melinda wasn't sure what else to say to her friend. She closed up shop and headed home.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_I know that this chapter isn't as long as the other but I am at a crossroads in my story. I have two directions in which to take the story so I might be a few days in posting the next chapter until I can figure out which is the best way to go._

_Thank you for all your kind words and reviews please be patient, as I will post soon._

CHAPTER 3

When Delia got home she found a note from Ned telling her that he was spending the evening studying at his friends house and probably wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Normally Delia would phone him to check if he was all right but her headache was so bad she just wanted to lie down.

Delia lay on her bed and put a cold flannel over her eyes. After a few minutes of lying down she realised how loud the birds were considering it was the evening, then she felt a breeze blow over her.

"I must have left the window open" when Delia removed the flannel she was stunned to see that she was standing in a garden in the middle of the day.

"What the hell" The old man from earlier was in the garden mowing the lawn.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing" Delia asked him but he completely ignored her.

She turned around to see the two women from the shop enter the garden. Delia quickly realised that she was just an observer.

"Dad I have something to tell you," said the younger lady.

"Jack sit down"

"What is it Amy" Jack said as he put down the mower.

"I'm pregnant" Jack looked shocked.

"Pregnant, but your only 18, who is the father"

"It doesn't mater who it is he is long gone, I'm going to keep it Dad" Jack threw his hands up in the air.

"Ellen did you know about this" his wife looked at him.

"I found out yesterday"

"And you kept it from me, how could you be pregnant, I thought that you were a smart girl you will ruin your life, what about your medical school, how will you get there now" his daughter came over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"I still plan to be a doctor dad it will just take me a little longer to do it"

"Jack, Amy was hoping for our support" Jack shrugged off her arm and laughed.

"Support, you get yourself knocked up by some idiot who skips town and we are the ones that have to help you" Jack shook his head in anger and disappointment.

Amy ran out of the garden and into the house, Ellen looked back at her husband.

"How could you be like this, she is scared and wants our help and support, as far as I am concerned she's got mine" Ellen shook her head and followed Amy inside the house, she shut the door loudly behind her. Jack walked back to the lawn mower and started to push it around angrily. Delia watched as he grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. The lawnmower was still going so nobody noticed what had happened until it was too late. The vision disappeared and Delia was stood back in her bedroom.

Melinda came in and Jim hugged her straight away.

"Oh baby, how do you feel, do you want some ice cream" Melinda nodded and Jim went to fetch it for her. She took off her coat and shoes and sat down heavy on the couch.

"Delia has chosen to ignore the ghosts"

"That wont work"

"I know that, I have tried to explain this to her" Jim handed her the ice cream and spoon. She smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"There is something else too, a powerful evil spirit that I have encountered before has told Delia to kill me" Jim spat out a mouthful of ice cream.

"And you are just telling me this now"

"Delia wouldn't hurt me but its just weird that they have asked her that"

There were several knocks at the door and Jim got up quickly to answer it.

"Delia come in" When Melinda saw her face she put down the ice cream and went to her friend.

"What's happened"?

"I think that I have had a vision, it was of the old man Jack he showed me how he died" Melinda took her hand and led her to the sofa, Jim gave them some time.

Delia explained everything that she saw and Melinda realised what she had to do.

"You have to speak to the wife and daughter and tell them that he doesn't blame them and it's not their fault"

"I can't just walk up to them and say 'oh hi, I've just spoken with your dead father and he gave me a message'"

"Well you don't exactly need to put it like that" they both smiled.

"How the hell do you do this all the time, it's exhausting. I never imagined that what you did or went thought was anything like this, Melinda you are an amazing person to deal with all this and stay sane" Melinda smiled at her friend's kind words.

"Thank you, it is hard sometime but it truly is a gift not a curse. You are helping loved ones get a chance to say their farewells. Or give messages that they would never receive or help catch someone's killer, it is very rewarding"

They talked for half the night; Melinda felt their friendship bond return, as did Delia and she left with new hope that she could get through this.

The two women met early for breakfast in a café in the square.

"I'm so sorry that I have been so"

"You don't have to apologise we both have been a little off recently. I didn't realise what it was like on the outside whilst I am doing all my stuff. The point is that you are doing fantastic for someone was wasn't really ready to believe you have gone to someone having visions and talking to ghosts"

"Does the vision thing happen a lot" Melinda sipped some of her coffee.

"Sometimes I am the person experiencing the horrible things and other times I am just an observer. Delia I have been doing this since I was 5 years old, your doing so well"

Delia jumped when she realised that Jack's ghost was standing beside their table.

"Jack" she said and stood up to talk to him.

"I'm sorry I got so angry and scared you, I just really need you to talk to them. Amy will make herself sick and loose the baby, that's not what I want".

"Okay we will find them and we will tell them what you want to say, forgive me but I am new to this"

"Umm Delia" Melinda whispered, "You might want to sit down" Delia looked around to see that people were looking at her oddly.

"Why are they looking at me like that"?

"Probably because you were standing talking to thin air and having a good conversation"

"Oh god of course, how do you make this look so easy"

The girls went back to the shop. Delia didn't feel comfortable going into the basement so she looked up the address of the women whilst Melinda gathered some stock from downstairs.

Delia felt the hairs standing up on her neck; she looked up to find the evil spirit in front of her.

"It is time for you to know"

"Know about what"

"Why you were given this gift," Delia thought about calling Melinda.

"Melinda Gordon has been lying to you"

"What, what are you talking about" the ghost smirked and walked around the shop.

"She tells you and her husband that she is helping ghosts to cross over but this is not true. She and her bother Gabrielle are working together to keep us all stuck underground, unable to escape and cross over. They are using our energy"

"For what"

"We are unsure but we are sure that it is something bad, the voices that you heard are souls that have been tricked by her and are trapped. Melinda can hear them too, she doesn't let on but we know she can hear us." The evil ghost walked closer to her.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this but someone you know is trapped down here, suffering and tormented. It's Charlie"

"What" Delia could feel the tears in her eyes?

"I know that she told you that she crossed him over but he is trapped below just like the rest of us, he is unable to be a peace" Delia shook her head at his words.

"No, I cant believe any of this, I have seen her do great things, she is a good friend, I just don't believe you" The evil ghost knew that he had to do more to get her vulnerable.

"If you talked to him, would that convince you"

"No, don't you dare, Charlie is not here he is at peace"

"If this is the only way that you can be convinced then so be it" The ghost fell silent for a few seconds then another ghost appeared. It was Charlie, well a ghost pretending to be him.

"Charlie" Delia said tears streaming down her face.

"Delia, you need to help me, I can't be at peace, Melinda has us all trapped, and she is using our energy. I am so weak, I have tried to tell you but you could never hear me, she only smiled every time I tried to call for you, I know that she is your friend honey but she is evil and needs to be stopped before something disastrous happens"

The evil spirit felt a tiny sliver of doubt in Delia's mind and he knew that he had got her. With her sadness, guilt and doubtful feelings he could use them to gain control over her. He moved forward and possessed her body. Delia felt him taking over and couldn't do anything about it. She felt like she was in a trance.

The evil ghost moved Delia's body to the top of the stairs and called for Melinda.

"Coming" Mel came up the stairs carrying a large box.

"Look at these jewellery box's, bit heavy but they will look great on the, hey are you all right you look weird" The evil smile that Delia gave her Melinda had seen before on the powerful ghost below the town. With all her might Delia pushed Melinda down the stairs, Melinda screamed as she rolled backwards over and over down to the bottom, when her head hit the basement floor it made such a loud crack.

Delia turned around and left the unconscious bleeding woman on the floor of the basement.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again for your kind reviews and nice words _Thank you once again for your kind reviews and nice words. Hope you like this chapter. More coming soon promise._ CHAPTER 4

As the ghost/Delia left the basement the front door bell rang. Delia went out to the front of the shop and is annoyed to find Rick.

"Hey Delia, is Melinda around. How are you coping with it all" He walked forward and put his bag down.

"Very well actually, Melinda is in the basement, follow me" she led him to the closed door of the basement. Rick opened it up and went down.

"Melinda, my god, Delia call an ambulance" Delia walked inside the basement and closed the door behind her locking it.

"Why would I do that, I have waited so long for this moment, no one will save her now"

Rick realised that it wasn't Delia speaking.

"Delia, this is not you, you are being controlled by a powerful spirit, and you have to fight it, think of the friendship you have with Melinda, think about the love for your son, hold onto that love"

Rick looks at the blood under Melinda's head. He looks for his mobile and realises that he left it in his bag on the counter top. He looks in Melinda's pocket and finds her mobile. As he begins to dial the ambulance the phone turns red hot in his hands and he drops it.

"Melinda, can you hear me" he checks her pulse it is slow and weak.

"Delia, you have to help her or she is going to die, please Delia think about all the things you have done together, the fun times you've had, all the times that she has been there for you. You need to gain control or she will die, do you understand, she will die" Rick could see Delia struggling to break through.

"Rick" she said.

"That's right come on Delia you can do this, look at her she is badly hurt and unconscious, her head is bleeding badly" Delia looked at her friend.

"Melinda, no, GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Delia felt the evil leave her body then she saw him standing in the basement looking at her.

He is so angry that he shouts loudly, so loud that every window and mirror in the basement shatters. The large antique mirror beside them shattered, Rick can see the shards heading for Melinda so he throws himself on top of her.

"How could you possible be strong enough to push me out"?

Delia runs down the stairs and ignores him.

"Rick, thank you, is she okay oh my god Melinda what have I done"

"I think that we will both be needing an ambulance," Rick said as he sat up off Melinda's small frame. He had a huge piece of mirror sticking out of his shoulder.

"Rick" she said and noticed how pale he was becoming and how red his shirt was becoming.

"I'm going to call them now, just hold on" Delia ran up the stairs and phoned for an ambulance. As she made her way back into the basement she saw the evil man standing over Melinda.

"Don't you touch her"?

"You mean like this" Delia watched in shock as he plunged his hand into her chest, Melinda started to cough and Delia could see she was struggling to breathe

"She's so weak, I can feel her last breath's coming"

"STOP IT, PLEASE, your killing her" Rick swears that he can hear loud laughing as Melinda's body begins to spasm.

Suddenly a bright light floated down from the ceiling, then another and another until they surround Melinda's body.

Delia stood aw struck at the beautiful sight. Rick who also saw them is speechless. They can hear the sirens getting louder but neither of them can take their eyes off the lights.

The lights protecting Melinda begin to glow brighter; the Evil Man has to shield his eyes.

"No, you can't stop me, I was so close, no get away from me, NOOOOO"

With one last scream the evil spirit disappears. Delia can hear the door being opened upstairs then footsteps running across the shop.

Jim rushes into the basement in time to see the protective circle of lights around his wife, then they quickly disappear through the ceiling and Jim could swear that he saw Andrea's smiling face.

When they had disappeared he got a good look at his wife lying on the floor with Rick lying right beside her.

"Mel, Rick" he ran down the stairs to her side.

"Melinda, Mel honey can you hear me, Delia what the hell happened" Delia looked at him.

"I think I pushed her down the stairs"

"YOU WHAT" he shouted at her but when he looked at Delia he could see that there was more to it.

"Jamie get down here we have two casualties" He looked her over and wasn't pleased with what he saw.

Jamie came running down the stairs and started to looks at Rick's bleeding wound.

"Will she be alright Jim" Rick asked.

"She is seriously hurt, I just don't know"

Mel and Rick were rushed to hospital. Melinda was taken straight to the ER, whilst Rick was taken to surgery to help stop his bleeding and mend his shoulder.

Jim had been asked politely to leave the ER, as he was too close. He waited outside with Delia. Jim couldn't look at her so that sat in silence for the 30 minutes. Rick was wheeled out of surgery and Jim went to his side.

"Any news"

"I'm still waiting"

"Please let me know"

"I will pal, thanks for what you did"

"I didn't do anything"

"I could see the scene for myself, I know that you protected her from the glass, that is how you got that injury"

"Anytime Jim, anytime" they shook hands then Rick was wheeled away.

Jim looked over at Delia who had started to cry. He walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I could see myself doing it but I couldn't control him, he was controlling me, I saw her fall, so hard. I just left her there" Jim felt anger in him but he knew that it wasn't her fault.

"Delia I know that you wouldn't hurt her"

"Rick talked to me and I began to hear his words, so I managed to push him out and eventually call for an ambulance"

"You saved her life"

"When I came back, he had his hand inside her chest, squeezing her heart, that's when the lights appeared" Jim took Delia's hand.

"I'm sorry Delia, I didn't mean to shout at you, thank you for fighting for her"

The doctor came down the hallway to them.

"Jim"

"How is she"?

"Not to good, she has a broken ankle, 3 broken ribs that managed to puncher her lung, her heart seems to be bruised, we are unsure how that happened, she has a cut above her eye that needed 5 stitches, then there is the massive concussion that she has suffered and the reason for the huge cut at the back of her head. I'm concerned about her brain it is very swollen at the minute, I know that we have talked about her previous head injuries before but this time it's bad. We will have to wait till she wakes up to see how bad the damage has been, we might be lucky and there may be none"

"Oh my god" Delia said and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Can I see her?" Jim asked.

"Of course, she is still asleep at the moment, we have had to sedate her"

Jim walked into the large room and saw his wife's tiny frame in the large bed. She had a bandage around her head and a plaster on her ankle, she had butterfly stitches over her eye and she looked incredibly pale.

"Oh Mel" he said and went to her side.

"Please be alright and come back to me"

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you for all your kind reviews and words _Once again thank you for all your kind reviews and words. This one is a bit hard on Delia so be prepared. Next chapter will be coming soon_ CHAPTER 5

Delia followed Jim slowly into the room. She couldn't help the small gasp that came out from her mouth.

"Melinda, honey" Jim kept trying to get her to wake up even though he knew that she was sedated.

Delia was surprised when the ghost of Jack appeared in the room.

"What are you doing here"?

"What" Jim asked confused as he looked up at Delia, but she was looking into empty space?

"I need you to see my daughter, she is in hospital right now, please, you must go and see her"

"Look, I'm sorry but now is not the best time, my friend is seriously injured and I cant do it without her" Jim realised what was going on and looked at Delia's panicked face.

"Delia, it's alright, Mel would want you to help him" Delia looked at him then at Melinda.

"I'll do it for her, Jack show me where they are" Delia stood up and looked at Jim, who nodded at her.

Delia left the room and followed the ghost down to the next level and found the door with his family in it.

Delia knocked on the door and walked in slowly.

"Can I help you?" said Ellen. Delia could see Amy in the bed.

"Hello, my name is Delia, I know that this is going to sound crazy but I have a message for you from your father" Amy looked up at her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but my husband has passed away so you must have the wrong room" Ellen said as she turned away.

"Please, give me a minute to explain. I know who you are Ellen and Amy, Jack is here with me right now" Ellen spun around and looked at her suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you, how dare you come in here saying these things to us, my daughter is in pain and" Amy put her hand on her mums arm.

"Mum, let her speak" Ellen looked back at her daughter then nodded to Delia.

"Look I used to be the first person in the sceptical queue, but recently I have had my eyes opened. Jack came to see me and asked for my help."

"Why" asked his wife in a quiet tone?

"He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry" Amy started to cry. Jack walked over to his daughter.

"Tell her that at first I am sorry for the way that I reacted"

"He wants me to tell you that he is sorry for the way he was when you told him that you were pregnant"

"He was" Amy said with a small smile.

"Tell her that I know that she will make a fantastic mother and that my only regret is that I wont be there to help and support her, or to hold my grandchild"

Delia felt her heart breaking for this family.

"He says that he knows that you are going to make a great mother and that he regrets that he wont be there for you and wont be able to hold his grandchild"

"He said that" Amy asked as she wiped the tears away. Jack placed his hand on her cheek.

"Dad" she said as she reached up to touch her warm cheek.

"Jack" Ellen said.

"Tell my wife that it wasn't her fault that they didn't get to me in time, I see now that it this was the way it was supposed to be"

"He wants me to tell you Ellen that it's not your fault what happened, he doesn't blame you for leaving him in the garden and he wants you both to stop feeling guilty"

"I'm so sorry Jack, I should have checked on you, I just don't know how I am going to go on without you" Jack looked at his wife.

"Tell her that she has to be strong for our daughter and our grandchild. I am honoured that she chose me and the past 45 years have been the best. I will watch over them always" He touched his wife's hand and Ellen looked at it.

"He wants you to know that he is honoured that you were his wife, and that the last 45 years were the best of his life. He says that you have to be strong for your daughter and grandchild. He will always be watching over you" Delia didn't realise how hard this was to do

"Jack I love you" Ellen said whilst holding on to her daughters hand.

"I love you dad"

"My goodness, is that light for me, tell them that I have to go now and that I am not afraid, I love them. Thank you Delia" as he walked towards the light he stopped and turned to look at Delia.

"Charlie says he is very proud of you" with that he walked forward and disappeared.

Delia smiled and tears of happiness ran down her face.

"What's going on" asked Ellen.

"He has crossed over into the light, he said to tell you that he wasn't afraid and that he loves you both very much" The girls looked at each other and hugged.

Delia stood watching this private moment and realised now why Melinda did what she did, why she always had to get in contact with the families, this is the moment that made it all worthwhile. It was one of the best feelings she had ever had in her life.

"I think that I am going to be alright now," Amy said as she sat up straighter in bed.

"I will leave you both alone now" Ellen came over to her and took her hands.

"Thank you Delia, this has got to be the most strangest day of my life" Delia smiled and left the room. She walked back towards Melinda's room and sat on the chair outside it trying to gather her thoughts.

'Charlie is very proud of you' that sentence replayed over in her head.

She went to get Jim a cup of coffee and came across Rick's room.

"Delia" he shouted as he saw her walking past. She stopped and backtracked.

"Rick, how are you"

"I'm okay, how is Melinda" Delia sat down beside his bed.

"She's sedated, but she is in such a bad way, they are worried about brain damage" Delia put her head down and started to cry.

"I wish that there was more that I could do, I just keep seeing myself push her down the stairs, the look on her face as my hands pushed with all my might"

"Delia, what you have to think about is that you were strong enough to take control again, from what Melinda has told me about that spirit, last time she encountered him she could feel the power and knew that she wasn't strong enough to take him on, look at what you did"

"I left her there Rick, bleeding on the floor"

"No, you didn't, that thing that was controlling you did"

Delia changed the subject a little.

"I managed to cross over the ghost, it was a beautiful experience, Jack gave me a message from my husband, he said that he was proud of me"

Rick placed his good hand on hers.

After another 30 minutes or so Delia returned to Melinda's room.

"Any change" she asked Jim who was resting his head on her bed.

"She should be waking up soon, then we will know, how did you get on"

"He crossed over"

"Well done, Melinda will be proud of you," he said as he looked at his wife.

After another hour of waiting Melinda finally began to stir.

"Jim, she's moving" Jims head shot up quickly.

"Mel, Melinda can you hear me, please talk to me baby" Melinda hand moved up to her head.

"Jim" she said in a weak voice.

"I'm here honey, come on talk to me, how do you feel"

"Like I have been run over with a bulldozer" Jim smiled, she seemed to be all right.

"I'll go and get the doctor" he said and ran out of the room.

"Melinda, I'm so sorry" Melinda opened her eyes and looked at Delia.

The look said it all more than words could ever. Melinda was hurt, deeply hurt and angry. Delia knew that she had a right to feel this way.

"Delia"

"Melinda, please understand it wasn't me"

"Delia would you please leave" Delia was shocked; she knew that Melinda would be angry but she didn't expect her to say that. Jim came in a few seconds later, when he saw the look on his wife's face and Delia hurt expression he knew that he had missed something.

"I'll just go and check on Rick"

"Why what did you do to him?" Melinda said with such venom that even Jim was taken aback. Delia looked at Jim and gave a week smile then left the room quickly.

Outside the room Delia cried, not caring who looked at her as they walked past her.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the last chapter I hope this is ok _Here is the last chapter I hope this is ok._ CHAPTER 6

Delia wandered down the corridor back down to Rick's room. When she entered he saw her tear-streaked face he thought the worst had happened to Melinda.

"She's not is she" he said shaking his head.

"No, she's awake and seems fine"

"So what's wrong"?

"She told me to get out, she hates me"

"Delia, give her some time, she is bound to be confused and angry, you know that Melinda is the most kindest, forgiving person in the world"

"I hope so" Delia left for the car park.

When she got in the privacy of her car she couldn't help the sobs wrack her body. She couldn't believe the look on Melinda's face.

After 20 minutes of crying, she wiped away her tears and looked at herself in the mirror.

"God what a mess" she said and wiped away the mascara. She realised quickly that the headache that she had over the past few days had gone.

'Maybe the gift has gone' she thought to herself. Delia started the car and headed home.

The doctor left the room and Jim hugged Melinda gently.

"How do you feel now"?

"Sore"

"Honey, I don't want to push you but what did you say to Delia" Melinda's face turned hard.

"I told her to get out, I just couldn't look at her" Jim looked at her.

"Mel, Delia saved your life, she fought off the evil spirit and called for the ambulance" Melinda's head turned slowly to him.

"She what, she managed to fight him off"

"I think you should know the whole story Mel, he was controlling her when she pushed you down the stairs, she told me this, then Rick arrived and he realised what was going on, he talked to her and his words and her friendship for you was strong enough to push him out, Rick saved you also"

"Where is he"?

"He is in a room down the hall, the evil ghost broke all the windows, Rick covered you with his body and took a huge piece of mirror in his shoulder, he needed surgery"

"Is he alright"? Melinda said afraid for her friend.

"He will be fine"

"Mel there is something else, that evil bastard put his hand through your chest and was squeezing your heart" Melinda put her hand to her chest.

"Lights appeared all around you and managed to push him away, Mel I swear that I saw Andreas face in one of those lights, they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen"

"Andrea" Melinda said with tears in her eyes, the thought of her lost friend always brought tears to her eyes.

"I think I know how this all started, I wished at Andrea's grave that Delia could experience my life, there was a brisk breeze after I said that, I bet that Andrea did this"

"Just her way of helping you out I guess, but I don't believe that she ever expected this to happen"

"Thank you Andrea, I love you" Melinda thought about Delia's hurt face earlier.

"Jim, could you ring Delia and tell her to come and see me please"

Half way throughout the first day at the hospital Rick came into her room.

"Rick"

"Hey Mel, boy it is so good to see your alright" he walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair beside it.

"Have you been discharged"?

"Yep, just have to come back tomorrow to check on the wound, actually they wanted me to stay in for a few days but I cant stand hospitals" Melinda put out her hand and Rick took it.

"Thank you for what you did" in his usual joking manner he smiled at her.

"Ah well you know, I wouldn't do it for everyone"

"Rick I'm serious, Jim told me what you did for me, and what you did for Delia"

"He did, did he" Rick looked embarrassed.

"Come here" she said and he leaned over to her, Mel reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, I owe you and Delia my life"

"Your welcome, anytime" he said seriously.

"Speaking of Delia, she came to see me before she left this morning, she was very upset"

"I know, I was horrible to her, I didn't mean it I was just angry, I have asked Jim to phone her but she wasn't answering so he has gone to her house to get her"

"What are you going to say"?

"I'm going to apologise and thank her too"

"Did Jim mention anything about lights"

"Yes"

"Melinda, do you realise what they were" he said so excited

"I think that it was Andrea, my grandmother and a few other special people that I have helped"

"It was the most incredible thing that I have ever seen" Rick could see that her eyes were getting heavy.

"Well you need your rest before Delia gets here, I will be back to check on you tomorrow" he stood up and stroked her hand then made his way to the door.

"I'm glad that your okay Melinda, it was horrible to see you like that, don't let it happen again, I don't think that I could take it" with that he left. Melinda thought about what he just said.

'I don't think that I could take it'

She must have been so close this time. She shivered a little then closed her eyes to rest.

When she opened her eyes Jim was sitting beside her.

"Jim, I'm sorry I must have dozed off, what time is it"

"Baby you have been asleep for 8 hours, it is 9.30pm"

"What, wow I must have needed that, did you find Delia" Jim nodded

"She's outside" Melinda nodded and Jim went to get her; he left them to it and went to get himself a cup of coffee.

Delia was surprised when Jim had arrived at her door that morning. When he told her that Melinda wanted to see her she was unsure what was going to happen.

Delia walked quietly over to her bed. Melinda could see how puffy her eyes were, she had obviously been crying for a long time today. She stood at the side of her bed waiting for what she was sure was going to be abuse.

"Delia, I love you and I am so sorry for the way that I spoke to you" she put out her hand, which Delia took straight away.

"I'm so sorry that I nearly killed you"

"Delia you saved my life, Rick told me what you did, you cast out that evil spirit, do you know how much strength you need for that"

"It wasn't good enough, you still got seriously hurt nearly killed"

"Delia, the point is, you took control and said my life and I am forever grateful for it"

"I just can't get the image out of my head of me pushing you down the stairs"

"I cant get that out of my head either, but we can get through this, your like my sister, we can get through it" Delia felt hope and happiness creep back into her heart.

"I crossed the ghost over" Delia said quietly

"You did, oh Delia I am so proud of you, and how did you feel"

"It was amazing, I can totally see and understand now why you do what you do with such enthusiasm, it truly is a gift that you have, I never realised it before but after living a few days in your shoes I am grateful for the glimpse that I had. You truly are an angel"

"How do you feel now about spirits, do you believe" Melinda said with a smile

"Ha ha, you just keep getting funnier don't you"?

Melinda laughed and Delia smiled then fell silent.

"I felt the pull of the evil spirits, I could sense them. How do you cope knowing that they are there all the time waiting to hurt you"?

"I cope knowing that I have friends that care for me and other beings ready to help me," Melinda said looking at the ceiling.

"Jim told you about the lights"

"He thinks that one of them was Andrea"

"Really"

"I think that this was all her doing, not the evil bit but the swapping of the gift"

"That little minx" Delia said with a smirk. "You know that you can trust me don't you, I hope that Andrea will never have to step in again. I completely believe now, as you can imagine, and I just want to be there for you"

"Delia, I am lucky to have you for a friend, plus I am relieved now that my gift is back"

"How do you know it is back" Melinda smiled.

"Because I have had two ghosts in here already" The girls laughed, both pleased to be friends again. Delia had found new respect for what Melinda did with her gift and Melinda got a glimpse of what it was like to be on the outside.

Thanks to Andrea they were now closer than ever.

THE END

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, I am glad that you liked it and hope that you like this ending. New stories to come soon.


End file.
